Dino Megazord (Mighty Morphin)
In forming the original Megazord, the Dinozords almost always join into tank mode first, even if only temporarily before switching to battle mode. The Tyrannosaurus represents the tank's core, with the Saber-Toothed Tiger and Triceratops attaching to form the left and right treads, respectively. The Mastodon attaches to the Tyrannosaurus's back and created a set of forward-facing cannons, while the Pterodactyl clips onto the Tyrannosaurus's back. Once joined, the Megazord can emit a set of energy blasts from the eyes of the individual Zords, as well as the Mastodon's cannons. The Megazord in battle mode almost always follows the tank mode, but on rare occasions the Rangers skip the tank mode entirely. The Tyrannosaurus forms the upper torso and head, the Mastodon forms the shoulders, arms and back, the Triceratops forms the left leg and the Saber-Toothed Tiger forms the right leg and the Pterodactyl forms the chest plate. The Megazord's head is then enfolded in a spiked helmet of sorts to complete the formation. Notably during the formation into battle mode, a computerized voice says "Megazord sequence has been initiated" at the beginning and "Megazord activated" at the end. This formation is bipedal and moves very much like a human, with a broad range of motion and use of its arms and legs. This is because Super Sentai mecha are portrayed by costumes. When piloting the Megazord, the Rangers sit inside the cockpit located inside its head. The Megazord is able to switch between battle mode and tank mode instantly to suit the situation. When desired, the Red Ranger can summon the Power Sword, which lances through the skies and landes either in the ground or in the Megazord's right hand. It can also provide the Megazord a boost in energy when it was low on power. The Power Sword is capable of finishing off most enemies with an energized slash. The Megazord also has armaments it uses somewhat less often; it could fire a powerful laser beam from the tip of its head. The Mastodon's detached head can be attached to the Megazord's left hand to form a shield which can deflect (or reflect) enemy attacks. Also to note, whenever the Megazord transforms from tank mode to battle mode, the Mastodon's head would mysteriously vanish until summoned for use as a shield. While it owes its existence to the Morphing Grid and Power Coins, the Megazord derives its day-to-day energy from the sun. In the episode "Green With Evil, Part 4" Rita takes advantage of this and causes a solar eclipse to strip the Megazord of its energy. After Goldar, Scorpina and the Evil Green Ranger deliver massive damage to the Megazord, the Rangers are forced to evacuate and the Megazord falls into a massive pit of molten lava created by Rita. However the lava actually heals the damaged Dinozords and they are later revived by Zordon. Later, in the episode "Doomsday, Part 2" Zordon creates an automatic self-preservation system for the Megazord, which causes it to instantly separate and return the Dinozords to their hiding places to recharge when they are in critical danger during the battle against Goldar's Zord Cyclopsis and the monster Lokar. Most fans of the series often dub it as the "Dino Megazord" as a way to differentiate it from later named Megazords. Category:Fan Fiction